


Между псом и волком

by baley_jald



Category: Dragon Age
Genre: Action/Adventure, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-01
Updated: 2011-11-01
Packaged: 2017-10-25 14:42:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/271435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baley_jald/pseuds/baley_jald
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Единственный способ вернуть Хоука, попавшего под действие незавершённого обряда Усмирения, - сходить за ним в Тень.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Между псом и волком

**Author's Note:**

> Час "между собакой и волком" - время суток, когда псы уже спят, а волки ещё не вышли на охоту. Или то время, когда так темно, что непонятно на первый взгляд, кто перед тобой - собака или волк.
> 
> Стихи из эпиграфов принадлежат Олегу Ладыженскому :) Таймлайны игры немного смещены в угоду авторскому замыслу. Больше ничего страшного тут нет.

_Искательница эта… Такое чувство, что и не искательница вовсе.  
Всё жду, когда же она достанет ворох исписанного пергамента, пройдётся по строкам пальчиком и скажет мне с кривой ухмылкой: “Э, нет, врёшь ты, не так оно было”. Её бы в Круг какой – экзамены у незадачливых магов принимать. Сурово, конечно: количество побегов с таким-то магистром точно возрастёт.  
\- Хочешь сказать, - спрашивает, а лицо ехидное-ехидное, - что одержимый маг-отступник не опасен?  
И чем слушала только?  
\- Разве я это говорил?  
\- Ты, гном, соловьём разливался на тему того, какой Андерс замечательный, а теперь…  
\- Этого я и не отрицаю. Замечательный. Опасный. Одно другого не исключает. – И продолжаю, прежде чем она успевает встрять:  
\- Искательница, представь себе силу – страшную, злую, беспощадную силу. Все знают, насколько она серьёзна, насколько опасна, знают, что она может сравнять с землёй полгорода… И что она стабильна все тоже знают, а пока стабильна – безвредна. Представь, что кто-то взял её под контроль, приручил, если хочешь, совершенно добровольно, к обоюдному удовлетворению. Полностью не успокоил – невозможно так, - но управлять ей стало проще, возможно, кое-где даже во благо порядка и мировой справедливости.  
Не знаю, представила она всё это или нет, но градус растерянности на точёной мордашке возрос изрядно.  
\- Теперь подумай, что будет, если с тем, кто её подчинил, что-то произойдёт. Нет, не смерть, не смотри так. Кое-что похуже.  
\- К чему ты клонишь, гном? Защитник…  
Клещом вцепилась в своего “Защитника”, не оттащишь. Так и вижу, как над всей нашей компанией повисли ярлыки: Шлюха-пиратка, Злобный Эльф, Гном-разбойник, Маг-отступник.  
\- Хочу, чтобы ты не додумывала всякой чепухи. Слушай внимательно – того, что я тебе сейчас расскажу, ты не найдёшь ни в одной летописи. И заранее прошу: оставь свои домыслы о святых и грешных – здесь таких нет и никогда не было._

_  
_

**I**  
Умирающего спасение -  
в невозможности  
воскресения.

\- И тут Защитник как взмахнет своим мечом - меня чуть не сдуло! - Для наглядности Варрик хлопнул себя по груди.  
\- Но ведь Защитник, - растерянно проговорила девушка слева, - он маг! Каким мечом?  
\- А ты не знаешь, что ли? Мечом он владеет не хуже, чем булавой и искусством уговаривать людей. Удивительной породы человек, сейчас таких не встретишь. Значит, он мечом, а мы с Бьянкой в засаде притаились...  
\- Ах, Варрик!  
Пьяный смех, грохот падающих тел, звон меди о дубовую столешницу и удивительное состояние единства душ присутствующих настраивали Варрика на творческий лад. Последние несколько дней выпали достаточно безрадостными, так что теперь развлекала даже компания внимательных слушателей. Работать на репутацию Хоука, особенно учитывая то, что его об этом толком никто не просил, было скорее отдыхом, чем действительно трудом.  
Варрик пригладил лацканы пиджака и потянулся за элем - в кои-то веки принесли правильный.  
Сильный рывок за воротник подбросил его со стула, часть драгоценного напитка разлилась по столу и девушкам, а Бьянка уперлась в грудь Изабеллы.  
\- Варрик, ты идешь со мной, сейчас же, - безапелляционным тоном сказала она вместо приветствия.  
\- Это самый оригинальный способ затащить меня в постель, признаюсь. - Варрик отвел руку с оружием и радушно улыбнулся. - Эль? Платишь сама.  
\- Хоук, - коротко пояснила Изабелла.  
Варрик молча поднялся и шагнул к двери.  
Город в это время был в преддверии праздника: уныло колыхались разноцветные флаги на домах, пестрели вывески, на земле прибавилось мусора раза в два - люди совершенно не замечали настроения, которое старательно навязывала им Церковь. Их можно было понять: дождь лил второй день, по улицам приходилось ходить, сцепив зубы и прикрыв уши, - монотонный стук дождя по зданиям мог любого свести с ума. Варрик не любил дождь, не любил плохую погоду и ещё больше не любил, когда ему распугивали публику по пустякам. Проблема в том, думал Варрик, переступая через лужи и искоса поглядывая на Изабеллу, что случился явно не пустяк.  
К особняку они оба пришли продрогшими, и в жарко натопленных комнатах сразу же потянуло в сон. Варрик тряхнул головой, отгоняя дремотную муть: что-то подсказывало, что сейчас придётся быть начеку.  
У входа в спальню Изабелла посторонилась, пропуская своего спутника вперёд.  
И первым, что увидел Варрик, оказалось тело Хоука.  
\- Он не мёртв, - очень тихо сказала Изабелла – прежде, чем в голову хлынули мысли о самом страшном. – Он…  
Договаривать смысла не было, Варрик уже увидел всё сам. Хоука можно было принять за спящего, очень спокойно спящего человека, даже морщинка между бровей разгладилась. Для магов ранние морщины и седина – обычное, как оказалось, дело, в Кругах и дети ходят белёсые, словно лунь: неприятное, почти пугающее зрелище.  
На лбу Хоука бледно-алым горела печать усмирённого.  
\- Он...  
\- Нет.  
Все чувства вернулись разом – в нос ударил резкий, знакомый ещё с Глубинных Троп запах: так пахли призраки и демоны. На Варрика смотрел Андерс – или уже не Андерс? – сиял синим, почти жёг глаза.  
\- Нет, - повторил он. Варрик опустил взгляд.  
У изголовья кровати безмолвно возвышался угрюмый Фенрис, его мелко трясло. Даже гному, существу в принципе немагическому, было неприятно здесь находиться, что же тогда чувствует восприимчивый к подобному эльф?  
\- Хоук попросил меня поработать прикрытием, - тихо проговорила Изабелла. – Дело – пустяк, на пару часов.  
После её слов что-то глухо стукнуло: это треснула стоявшая на полке глиняная чаша.  
\- Там была засада. – В голосе Изабеллы – впервые на памяти Варрика – сквозило нечто сродни истерике. – Они нас усыпили, отволокли на склады у порта. К вечеру мне удалось прорваться и сбежать. Я нашла Андерса, мы вытащили Хоука…  
\- Ритуал не успели закончить, - прошипел Андерс. – Можно всё исправить.  
Его голос звучал будто со всех сторон сразу, вызывал неприятное покалывание где-то в затылке.  
\- И сколько у нас времени? – спросил Варрик.  
\- Пока не проснётся.  
Андерс сделал несколько шагов в сторону окна, вернулся назад – воздух при этом дрожал, как над костром. В комнате тянуло холодом.  
\- А потом он очнется усмирённым, - глухо, с вызовом произнёс Фенрис.  
Что же ты творишь, идиот, мрачно подумал Варрик, нельзя так с почти безумным магом, ещё скажи, что это к лучшему. Получится красивая ледяная скульптура эльфа.  
\- Они тут полчаса спорили, я решила за тобой сходить. – Изабелла подошла к шкафу и достала оттуда пару одеял, одно накинула себе на плечи, а второе в замешательстве сжала в руках.  
\- От усмирения не лечат, - продолжил гнуть свою линию Фенрис. - Мне жаль.  
\- Блонди, - Варрик осёкся, - Андерс, не мельтеши. Надо не дать ему проснуться, я правильно понимаю? Брату его кто-то сказал?  
\- Нечего говорить. Я его вытащу.  
Андерс остановился, а Изабелла, воспользовавшись минутной паузой, быстро накинула одеяло на Хоука, почти заботливо подоткнула края, хотя смысла в этом жесте не было совсем.  
\- А если нет…  
У Варрика встали волосы на загривке и заныли старые раны. Чужие ненависть и боль осели в горле тугим комком. Не выдержав, он предельно осторожно, будто приручая дикое животное, положил руку на локоть Андерса – её сразу стало покалывать.  
\- Парень, аккуратнее, ты того... сверкаешь, аж глазам больно. И не спеши топить город в крови, - мягко сказал Варрик. – Если можно что-то сделать – мы сделаем. Вместе.  
\- Вместе, - эхом отозвался Андерс. Сияние чуть утихло и почти сразу же вспыхнуло с новой силой – Варрик всерьёз забеспокоился, что хрупкое человеческое тело просто не удержит такой зверской силы.  
Про нас сложат легенды, угрюмо подумал он. Это ж надо – сдохнуть от рук одного друга над телом другого.  
Он хотел сказать что-нибудь бессмысленно-успокаивающее – вдруг поможет? – но снова осёкся. Понял, что бестолку – действительно бестолку, примерно такая же пустая трата времени, как говорить только что потерявшей единственного сына женщине, что жизнь продолжается.  
\- Мерилл ушла на Расколотую Гору. Вместе с Авелин. Просить помощи у Хранительницы, - сказала Изабелла. Она сидела на самом краю кровати, будто боялась потревожить Хоука, и куталась в плед.  
\- Зачем?  
\- Я пойду в тень. – Андерс не говорил – выталкивал слова сквозь сжатые зубы. – Она проведёт. У нас в запасе пара дней, нужно не дать ему проснуться.

 _\- Самые мерзкие два дня в моей жизни.  
Шея ноет страшно, я сидеть устал: и как эта Искательница находит в себе силы не то, что просто стоять, - кружить по комнате раненым зверем?  
\- Картинка, родная: Фенрис, всей своей физиономией выражая неодобрение, сидит в углу и точит ножи, словно на бой с порождениями собрался. Причём, заметь, – своё у него кончилось быстро, так он на оружейную Хоука переключился… да. Изабелла пьёт, пьёт страшно и молча – я такого никогда не видел. Бутылку за бутылкой, но взгляд трезвый, только усталый до предела. А Андерс…  
\- Что? – Остановилась. Неужто интересно стало?  
Пожимаю плечами. Что Андерс? Несложно догадаться._

Андерс походил на натянутую тетиву, по которой постоянно, секунда за секундой, впустую пускают стрелы. Тетива звенит, надрывается и вот-вот лопнет от напряжения.  
За два дня он ни разу не вышел из комнаты Хоука – глупость и бесполезная пытка с его стороны, но никто так и не решился сказать об этом вслух. Он не ел, не пил, и Варрик, глядя на него, говорил Изабелле, что всё это непременно скажется на нём после. Та отрешенно кивала, предлагала его напоить и даже протягивала что-то из своих запасов. Фенрис советовал его оглушить – спасибо, хоть не убить, - но сам не лез.  
Варрик скупил все зелья в округе для поддержания искусственного сна, но создавалось впечатление, что во сне они сами – бессмысленные действия, звон полируемых мечей, шаги Андерса, монотонный дождь за окном, неслышное дыхание Хоука и ожидание. Радовало только одно: несмотря на своё состояние, несмотря на прорывающуюся энергию, Андерс оставался Андерсом, а не Местью, Справедливостью или кем-то третьим.  
Ближе к рассвету третьего дня их выдернул из мучительной полудрёмы шум шагов на первом этаже.  
Бьянку Варрик выхватил по привычке, быстро, и так же быстро опустил. Успел ещё поймать за руку Андерса, но девчонка всё равно испугалась и замерла на пороге истуканом, широко распахнув глаза.  
\- Мерилл, - выдохнул Андерс. Варрику показалось, что он сейчас бросится к ней - то ли чтобы обнять, то ли чтобы придушить, кто его разберёт, но пальцы на всякий случай разжимать не стал.  
\- Она нам поможет, - просто сказала Мерилл.  
Фенрис шумно выдохнул. Бутылка Изабеллы пошла длинной трещиной от горлышка к дну, выскользнула из руки и громко хлопнулась о пол.  
\- Эффектно, - не удержался Варрик и дёрнулся, напоровшись на взгляд Андерса.  
\- Где она?  
\- Внизу.  
Андерс высвободил рукав и быстро пошёл в сторону лестницы. Мерилл посторонилась, почти отшатнулась в сторону, будто вокруг мага плотным коконом развернулся какой-то невидимый щит.

 _\- В чем заключался ритуал? Как его провели?  
Ищейка! Настоящая породистая ищейка. Мабари, конечно, уступает, но носом ведет, точно при виде хищного зверя на охоте.  
\- Мне почем знать, я в магических делах как все гномы – не специалист. Хочешь узнать – иди к Хранительнице, расспроси её. Может, дойдешь до лагеря долийцев не в виде симпатичного ёжика.  
\- И ты что, просто ждал, пока твой… друг, - это слово она почти сплёвывает, - проведёт какой-то кровавый ритуал ради спасения усмирённого и вернется?  
\- Почему ждал? Я набивался ему в компанию. _

Хранительница даже спрашивать ничего не стала – видимо, взглянула на Андерса и поняла всё без слов. Изабелла сидела на нижней ступеньке и потягивала ром из полупустой бутылки, рядом стояла Авелин – прямая, словно палку проглотила.  
Фенрис не убирал ладони с рукояти меча.  
\- Эй, Блонди, - негромко позвал Варрик. – Ты что, один собрался в Тень идти?  
\- А есть варианты?  
Синий свет вокруг него был непостоянным, мерцал, как огонь свечи на сквозняке: то почти гас, то раздавался в стороны, и каждый раз Мерилл вздрагивала и со свистом втягивала воздух между зубами.  
\- Тише, парень, успокойся. Я с тобой иду. Ещё наворотишь чего – не соображаешь ведь толком.  
\- Тогда я тоже иду. – Фенрис выпустил, наконец, многострадальный меч и сделал шаг вперёд. Андерс остановил его взглядом.  
\- Нет.  
\- Действительно, - кивнул Варрик. – В прошлый раз ты так живенько поддался демону, что…  
\- Не поэтому, - перебил его Андерс. – Если Хоук очнётся усмирённым, ты убьёшь меня. То, что вернётся из тени, будет представлять угрозу… для всех.  
\- Отлично. – Фенрис легко согласился – даже, на взгляд Варрика, слишком легко. Жаль, что Андерс тогда не превратил его в глыбу льда: лёд всяко симпатичнее угрюмого эльфа с кучей ножей, рассованной по самым интересным местам.  
\- Ты не умрёшь. – Варрик осторожно – не ровен часть обжечься, или что там эта тварь внутри него может сделать? – хлопнул Андерса по плечу. Тот дёрнулся, как от удара.  
\- Нельзя исключать вероятности…  
\- Ты не понял, - перебил его Варрик. – Если ты умрёшь, расколдовав Хоука, то мы вернёмся к исходному пункту. Вот тогда будет действительно море крови.  
\- Убью обоих, - быстро пообещал Фенрис.  
Синее пламя вокруг Андерса полыхнуло так, что у Варрика чуть не брызнули слёзы из глаз. Изабелла отставила бутылку, поднялась и ухватила Фенриса за локоть.  
\- Всё в порядке, - сказала она. – Идите. Я за ним присмотрю.

 _\- Не знаю, слышал ли Андерс, как она прошептала нашему остроухому красавчику, что в следующий раз отрежет его непомерно длинный язык. – Я от души потягиваюсь и успеваю перехватить презрительный взгляд Искательницы. – Надеюсь, что слышал. Лично мне такое обещание доставило море удовольствия._

 **II**  
Мне снилась прожитая жизнь -  
Чужая, не моя.  
И дни свивались в миражи,  
Как сонная змея.  
И шелестела чешуя,  
Купался лист в воде ручья,  
И я в той жизни был не-я...  
И я кричал во сне.

Если бы кто-то спросил Варрика, каково там, в Тени, он бы ответил вполне предсказуемо: мерзко. Идёшь будто через густую вязкую слизь, а воздух липнет к коже пропитанными лириумом тряпками. Голова ещё кружится, в мыслях мутно, но к такому Варрик за долгие разбойничьи годы привык – не самое худшее.  
А самое худшее в том, что отсюда не хочется уходить: когда продышишься, когда отступит дурная, болезненная дремота, когда реальность отойдёт на задний план, останется и не явью вовсе, а каким-то сном.  
Не слишком хорошим.  
Первые пару мгновений Варрик просто лежал, разглядывая сизые сполохи в воздухе, потом медленно, осторожно присел, прижал пальцами виски и огляделся. Андерс стоял чуть в стороне, расправив плечи, и это абсолютно застывшее выражение на его лице гном узнал сразу же – как тут не узнаешь?  
\- Ты, - кивнул Варрик. – Даже лучше. Ты же здесь свой, как наёмник в Клоаке, наверняка знаешь, куда идти.  
\- Нет, гном, - равнодушно ответил Справедливость. – Мы никуда не пойдём.  
Голос его звучал ниоткуда и отовсюду одновременно, противно давил изнутри на череп. Варрик сжал зубы так, что те, судя по ощущениям, едва не треснули.  
\- Что, неужто перенесёшь? Или полетим? Всегда мечтал полетать, это, знаешь…  
\- Нет, - перебил его дух. – Нет необходимости спасать Хоука. Это поможет нам с-с… Поможет…  
Справедливость замолк, пошёл рябью, а потом – к великому изумлению Варрика – осел на землю и принялся неистово тереть тыльной стороной ладони переносицу: жест совершенно человеческий и безумно знакомый.  
\- Не поможет, - хрипло выдохнул он. Из голоса почти ушёл потусторонний гул. – Я знаю, куда идти.  
Варрик поднялся, стряхнул с коленей невидимую пыль и, упершись кулаком в бок, посмотрел на Андерса.  
\- Знаешь, - задумчиво сказал он. – Предполагалось, что разногласия со своими внутренними “я” ты уладишь до вылазки в Тень.  
Андерс криво улыбнулся.  
Они сделали два шага, не больше, когда обстановка вокруг изменилась, и Варрик обнаружил их стоящими на одной из улиц Верхнего Города. Очертания домов плыли, вспыхивали, бесшумно шевелились на отсутствующем ветру праздничные флаги – серые на фоне серого неба.  
\- Когда меня спросят, как будет выглядеть Киркволл, если все жители разом уйдут, мне даже не придётся включать фантазию, - заметил Варрик.  
\- Спросят?  
\- А вдруг.  
Гномов, побывавших в Тени, можно было пересчитать по пальцам, и Варрика не особо огорчал этот факт, но по сторонам он оглядывался со свойственным ему любопытством. Они шли по пустынным улицам – Андерс на шаг впереди, уверенно и прямо направлялся в сторону имения Хоуков, словно чуял, где именно искать. Хотя, кто знает, может, действительно чуял.  
Город расцветал с каждым пройденным кварталом, наливался привычным цветом. Андерс по ходу коснулся кончиками пальцев стены какого-то дома: камень мягко подался, рассыпался прахом, а на здании остались длинные тёмные полосы – будто когтями драли.  
Варрик отшатнулся в сторону и заслонился рукой, но пепел, обратившись в голубые ленты, уже растаял в воздухе.  
\- Что это?  
\- Последний сон усмирённого, - негромко ответил Андерс. – Он уже рушится, видишь?  
Перед ними высился особняк Хоуков. Варрик предпочёл бы списать это на обман зрения, но дом выглядел куда ярче, чем всё вокруг – почти таким же, как в реальности. Если не обращать внимания на смазанные контуры.  
\- Блонди, не думай об этом, - посоветовал Варрик. – Сейчас мы вытащим Хоука из этого кошмара – и домой.  
\- Это не кошмар. – Андерс как-то разом опустил плечи, стал казаться меньше ростом. – Это идеальный мир во сне, воплощённые, недосягаемые желания. Идём.  
Он толкнул дверь и вошёл в особняк. Варрик обернулся и сейчас же горячо об этом пожалел: за их спинами рассыпалась каменная мостовая, а улица, по которой они шли, уже превратилась в сплошное сизо-чёрное марево.

 _\- Тень? – Да уж, мимика у Искательницы богатая: таким скептицизмом можно нагов давить, если не кого покрупнее. – И как она?  
\- Тень как тень, - отвечаю не без мстительности. – Некоторые подворотни Нижнего Города посквернее выглядят.  
\- Гном, ты несёшь чепуху. До этого ты рассказывал, что в Тени место мага-отступника занимает Дух Справедливости, а теперь утверждаешь, что шлялся там с ним самим.  
\- Воспользуйся мозгами, женщина! – не выдерживаю я. Она недовольно поджимает губы, но не перебивает. – Андерс и Справедливость – одно целое, не бывает такого, что Справедливость есть, а Андерса нет. Просто Тень… Тень для духа, как для тебя – родные казематы… или откуда ты там явилась.  
Я раздражённо отряхиваю кисти рук.  
\- Если бы их можно было разделить… думаешь, мы не пытались? _

Мимо проплыла полупрозрачная фигура, отдалённо напоминающая дядюшку Хоука, и Варрик сдвинулся в сторону, чтобы ненароком её не задеть.  
В гостиной стали слышны отголоски разговора:  
\- Они приготовились: нацепили парадные мантии, взяли посохи, а потом – бам! – вся их одежда стала нежно розового цвета. Первый Чародей грозным басом спрашивает: «Кто?!», а мы стоим, давим смех все разом, выявить виновного стало невозможно, ну, представь эту картину, братец!  
\- И стоило оно того?  
При звуке второго голоса Андерс сорвался с места и рывком распахнул дверь в библиотеку.  
Хоук сидел в кресле рядом с камином. Весело трещало пламя, блики света играли на стенах - никаких признаков разрушения. В центре носилась девушка и, активно жестикулируя, что-то рассказывала – то подбегала к креслу, чтобы увидеть реакцию, то возвращалась в середину помещения.  
«Беттани, - вспомнил Варрик. - Сестра».  
\- Ещё как стоило! Даже полуторачасовая лекция про то, как надо брать с тебя пример, не перекроет Орсино в розовой мантии с маленькими нагами. – Беттани обернулась на звук и радостно воскликнула, чуть ли не подскочила: – Андерс!  
Хоук сразу отложил книгу и поднял взгляд.  
Беттани сделала пару шагов навстречу, раскинув руки с явным намерением обнять, но застыла, словно натолкнувшись на какую-то невидимую преграду.  
\- Не знала, что ты сегодня приедешь, - добавила она. - Я лучше пойду, поработаю с Карвером над домашним заданием, покажешь позже мне ту руну отталкивания, о которой мы говорили? А пока вам надо побыть наедине.  
Она снова замешкалась, как только Андерс сделал шаг к стене, прошмыгнула наружу. Варрик проводил её взглядом – через три шага Беттани растаяла, будто и не было никого.  
\- Трещит эта девочка заметно больше Карвера. Они точно близнецы?  
\- Близнецы схожи внешне, но на деле очень разные, - отозвался Андерс. Он не смотрел на Варрика – не отрывал глаз от Хоука.  
Хоук выглядел… другим. Моложе, без постоянного нервного напряжения на лице, без ранних морщин между бровями и седины, которая в последнее время стала заметна даже в светлых волосах. А ещё он выглядел счастливым – настолько, насколько их замкнутый, задумчивый Хоук вообще мог таким быть.  
Он медленно поднялся, опершись о подлокотники, Варрик ещё подумал мимоходом: наверное, здесь, в Тени, его не мучают старые раны. И новые не мучают. Их здесь, наверное, вообще никаких нет.  
\- Я скучал, - сказал Хоук и шагнул к Андерсу – тот от неожиданности подался назад, коснулся стены лопатками. Варрик заметил, как часть каменной кладки пошла рябью, расползлась мелкими, почти прозрачными трещинами в разные стороны; заметил, как следом за Хоуком по полу тянулась, перетекая, уже знакомая им бледно-алая печать, отдалённо похожая на охранные руны, которые чертили во время боя маги.  
В горле встал горький комок.  
\- Я… - попытался ответить Андерс, но не успел. Хоук протянул руку и невесомо, едва касаясь, провел пальцами от подбородка вверх к скулам, завел ладонь за затылок, растрепав волосы, и поцеловал - спокойно, уверенно, словно делал это уже много раз.  
В бурной разбойничьей юности Варрика учили, как можно обездвижить человека одним метким ударом в определённую точку: противник замирал каменным истуканом и мог только растерянно хлопать глазами. Паралич проходил через пару минут, но этого всегда оказывалось достаточно. Правда, вместо – или помимо? – страха в глаза Андерса застыло недоверие, словно ему только что вложили в ладонь ключ от всех сокровищ мира, и он никак не мог сообразить, что с ним нужно делать.  
Оцепенение длилось недолго: Андерс пришёл в себя куда быстрее всех тех парней, на которых Варрик отрабатывал свой дивный приём, и выставил вперёд кулаки, упираясь костяшками в грудь Хоуку.  
\- Блонди, я не хочу вам мешать - и очень рад, что вы, наконец, перешли от воздыхательного периода к чему-то более материальному, но вам не кажется, что сейчас не самый подходящий момент?  
\- Подожди, я… - Андерс опустил голову. Варрик проследил за его взглядом – вокруг печати на полу пошла сеть трещин; дальше тянуть было нельзя. - Нам надо поговорить, Хоук.  
\- Что-то случилось? – серьёзно отозвался тот и отступил назад.  
Расстояние между ними от этого сократилось ненамного, рукой Хоук перебирал пальцами выпавшие из хвоста пряди и выводил на шее восьмерку. По лицу Андерса нельзя было сказать, принимает ли он ласку, или попросту не замечает её.  
\- Это сон, - подняв взгляд, решительно сказал он. – Ты сейчас лежишь у себя дома без сознания.  
Хоук не ответил.  
Комната сузилась – Варрик уже не видел книжных стеллажей, не чувствовал искусственного тепла камина, не слышал звуков.  
\- Вы с Изабеллой пошли на какое-то дело, попали в засаду, тебя схватили. Помнишь?  
\- Нет, - резко ответил Хоук и уже полноценно отступил, подняв согнутую в локте руку – в бою это помогало быстро достать из-за спины посох.  
\- Прости меня, - прошептал Андерс, его глаза снова полыхнули синим. - Прости, если сможешь, за то, что сейчас будет.  
Он попытался перехватить выставленную в защитном жесте руку, но Хоук рванулся вперед и снова вжал его в стену, в этот раз жёстко, почти зло.  
Варрик хотел было вмешаться, разнять их, вразумить, но это был не его бой.  
Темнота вокруг отступала, сменяясь сине-серыми лентами, остро пахнущими лириумом и чем-то горьким, вязнущим на языке, забивающимся в ноздри. Наверное, где-то за завесой, в центре Киркволла, приходил в себя измученный человек с красной печатью над бровями.  
Варрик представил, как Фенрис сжимает пальцами рукоять меча, и как сокрушённо качает головой Изабелла, упрашивая его подождать ещё немного.  
\- Только что здесь была Беттани. - Андерс кивнул на опадающую пеплом дверь. - Она мертва. Когда вы бежали из Лоттеринга от Мора, спасались, огр её убил, помнишь?  
Хоук снова приложил его о стену, и Андерс болезненно поморщился, сжал зубы так, что на скулах выступили желваки.  
\- Убил, - настойчиво повторил он. - Ты рассказывал мне, как она попыталась зачаровать его, но безуспешно. Как рыдала над ней мать, и что Карвер на самом деле до сих пор не простил тебе её смерти.  
\- Нет, - твёрдо сказал Хоук. – Беттани с Карвером, они…  
\- Карвер стал храмовником, потому что ты не взял его на Глубинные тропы. Надеюсь, он притесняет магов меньше других, но это неважно. В гостиной я видел твою мать, кажется, второй раз в жизни – я так и не узнал её до смерти. Ты помнишь это? Как мы искали её по следам крови?  
Хоук отрицательно мотнул головой - его лицо медленно, с каждым новым словом Андерса, обретало былые черты: даже бровь рассёк старый, глубокий шрам.  
\- Мы нашли её у безумного мага, Фенрис тогда утвердился в мысли, что все мы конченые люди. Маг собирал из частей разных женщин свою единственную, и твоя мать...  
\- Лицо, - сквозь сжатые зубы простонал Хоук. - Её лицо...  
\- Хоук, пожалуйста, верь мне. Ты сейчас спишь, и если не поверишь, это будет твой последний сон, потому что от усмирения я не смогу тебя спасти. Хоук, я прошу тебя, заклинаю! Если я потеряю тебя...  
Он слепящего синего света заслезились глаза. Варрика вело, хотелось просто упасть, зажмуриться и переждать – как стоять в центре урагана, отчаянно надеясь, что тебя не заденет.  
\- Помнишь, - Андерс уже говорил с трудом, часть слов проглатывал, а часть – выталкивал, словно через силу, - ту девочку-мага, которую я убил? Не смог сдержать себя. Ни в чём не повинную девочку, ты не мог этого забыть. А усмирённых магов в Круге?  
Хоук дрогнул и разжал захват. Печать вокруг его ног вспыхнула и начала истончаться, расползаться тонкими сизыми змейками, сливаться с осыпающимися пеплом стенами. Андерс остановившимся взглядом смотрел на пол, сквозь который уже начала проступать призрачная теневая трава.  
\- Я бы не пережил, - слабо улыбнулся он.  
Печать исчезла.

 _И вот теперь она стоит, смотрит на меня так, словно я ей только что по памяти какой-нибудь кодекс Серых Стражей пересказал, и облизывает пересохшие губы.  
\- После этого, как тебе известно, Защитник, - подчёркиваю это слово – назло, - очнулся неусмирённым.  
\- И всё? – Искательница подходит ближе, опирается на подлокотники кресла. В борделе от неё бы отбоя не было – мужики любят норовистых цыпочек, а уж норовистых цыпочек с такими чудными фигурками… Половина Киркволла разорилась бы. – Ты чего-то недоговариваешь, гном. Что было после того, как Защитник очнулся?  
О, женщины…  
\- Это личное. Всё ещё хочешь знать?  
Она выпрямляется и складывает на груди руки. _

**III**  
Пустая комната - знакомые черты.  
Еще три дня, как ты придешь ее заполнить,  
еще три дня отведено мне, чтоб запомнить  
привычки ночи и улыбку пустоты.

Хоук сел рывком, судорожно схватил ртом воздух и сразу же согнулся, отчаянно потирая пальцами лоб. Фенрис шагнул было к кровати, но Изабелла его удержала.  
\- Всё в порядке, - сказала она. – С ним всё хорошо.  
И первой подошла к Хоуку, медленно, всё ещё опасаясь навредить по незнанию, отвела в стороны руки, заглянула в лицо. Печати не было. Зато была кровь – из носа.  
\- Вот они, обещанные реки крови, - глухо прокомментировал Варрик. – Сейчас он утопит в них весь город.  
Мерилл облегчённо улыбнулась и съехала по покрывалу вниз, из рук выпала склянка с сонным зельем.  
Хоук поднял мутный взгляд и сделал странный пас рукой. Первым, как ни странно, отреагировал Фенрис: он подошёл к небольшому столику у окна, налил из графина в стакан воду и поднес Хоуку. Варрику некстати подумалось, что некоторые рефлексы не потеряешь даже при большом желании: он будет сочинять истории, Изабелла будет убегать с добычей, а Фенрис, как бы ни тянул поводок, всегда будет бежать следом.  
Хоук принял стакан и опустошил его в два больших глотка, оставив на стекле бурые разводы от перепачканных кровью пальцев.  
\- Андерс, - прохрипел он.  
Андерс расслаблено сидел в кресле, так, будто из него разом вытянули все кости. Несмотря на это, выглядел он лучше, чем в предыдущую пару дней: лицо было умиротворенное, сияние почти угасло.  
\- Ему нужен отдых, - сказала Авелин. Солнце из окна играло в её волосах, казалось, что она сама почти светится. – Не спал несколько дней, любой бы на его месте не выдержал.  
Хоук поднялся с кровати, нетвердо покачнулся на носках, но первый шаг сделал уверенно, расправил плечи. Почти наливался силой. Андерса он подхватил легко, бережно опустил на кровать и поправил выпавшую прядь волос.  
\- А теперь, - негромко проговорил Хоук, - прогуляемся в порт.

 _\- Зачем? – Красивые брови недоумённо изгибаются. Искательница держит дистанцию, следит за моим выражением лица, как преданный мабари за жестами хозяина.  
Пожимаю плечами.  
\- А ты думала, Хоук оставит всё как есть? Его почти усмирили. – Обличительно тыкаю в её сторону пальцем. – Тебе не понять. И мне не понять. Но, подозреваю, что приятного в этом мало.  
\- И вы все, конечно же, отправились с ним?  
Выражение лица у неё становится таким, словно она как минимум Высшего Дракона завалила.  
\- Не все, - поправляю. – Авелин сразу заявила, что стража этим займется, они поругались, но Хоук сказал: "У тебя было три дня - сейчас это уже моё дело", на это она никак не ответила – извинилась и убралась. Мерилл Хоук оставил следить за Андерсом. Изабелла так горела желанием разобраться с мерзавцами, что мне жарко было рядом с ней находиться… впрочем, не суть важно. А Фенрис потащился бы с нами в любом случае, даже если бы я не предложил, - крался бы во тьме переулков Клоаки, распугивая местных карманников.  
\- И кого вы нашли в складах?  
Я ухмыляюсь так, что начинают болеть скулы.  
\- Догадайся._

В большом помещении удушливо пахло палёным мясом и тухлятиной. Даже Варрик, многое повидавший на своём веку, вздрогнул, когда вступил во что-то склизкое, размазанное по каменному полу.  
У Хоука дёрнулась жилка на виске.  
\- Догадываюсь, кто их так, - хмыкнул Варрик, поддевая носком чью-то оторванную и обожжённую руку с остатками серой формы. – Шансов у ребят не было. Странно, что он полквартала не разнёс.  
Было сложно сказать, сколько именно человек Андерс превратил в сплошное месиво из костей, крови и покорёженного металла. Хоук щёлкнул пальцами, освещая помещение, и, не удержавшись, скривился.  
\- Незаслуженно… - начал было Фенрис, но Варрик пихнул его в бок.  
\- Помолчи.  
Они потратили полчаса, чтобы найти в этой кровавой свалке целую голову с узнаваемыми чертами лица. Хоук без лишних слов полоснул ножом по шее, выпуская наружу чёрную, мёртвую кровь, и брезгливо поднял добычу за скатанные волосы.  
\- Изабелла, - позвал он. – Разыщи уцелевшие доспехи. На случай, если эта дрянь не знает своих людей в лицо.  
В какой-то момент Варрик даже засомневался. Может, печать подействовала, просто пропала со лба, стерлась случайно – эмоции Хоука едва менялись с того времени как он очнулся и до момента, когда они вошли в кабинет рыцаря-командора. Зато потом сомнений не осталось.  
Хоук распахнул дверь ногой, зашёл, не дожидаясь реакции, и остановился, разглядывая присутствующих. Мередит стояла около стола, рядом, сложив руки на груди, был Каллен, а возле двери нервно молчал Карвер. Вся компания как на подбор, подумалось Варрику.  
\- Защитник? – недружелюбно поприветствовали их. – Что вам здесь…  
Хоук раскачал отрезанную голову за волосы и кинул на стол. Провернувшись, она остановила пустой взгляд на Мередит. Документы покрылись россыпью чёрных капель.  
\- Попытка была хороша.  
Хоук говорил очень тихо, но пробрало всех – словно по комнате электрический заряд прокатился.  
Мередит открыла рот и быстро его захлопнула, звонко щёлкнув зубами. Вперёд выступила Изабелла и швырнула на пол помятую и обугленную пластину доспеха, на которой, однако, всё ещё можно было разглядеть выдавленный в металле меч.  
\- В комплект, - сказала она. – К голове.  
\- Я не знала, - выдохнула Мередит.  
С лица Карвера схлынул весь румянец. Даже губы побелели – казалось, парень вот-вот хлопнется в обморок.  
\- Чего именно вы не знали, рыцарь-командор? – спокойно спросил Хоук.  
Мередит не ответила, только положила ладонь на гарду меча, словно это могло её успокоить.  
\- В следующий раз – если этот раз будет - я не стану никого убивать. Я выколю твоим людям глаза и отрежу им уши. Они никогда не узнают, что такое усмирение, но, во всяком случае, хотя бы попытаются.  
\- Это угроза? – вспыхнула Мередит.  
\- Дружеское предупреждение, - качнул головой Хоук. – Всего хорошего.

 _\- Она стерпела это?  
\- А ты бы не стерпела? Вваливается к тебе Защитник, на лице выражение, с каким обычно убивают всякую падаль – гадливое такое, осуждающее, – и голову на стол кидает. Доказательств никаких, но зато шуму подняться может много. - Я говорю медленно, как ребенку втолковываю.  
\- Не может быть такого.  
\- Чего именно, душа моя? Нельзя пережить усмирение, нельзя разнести группу храмовников, нельзя оскорбить рыцаря-командора? Всё можно, лишь бы желание было. _

Андерс спал ещё сутки. Хоук его не беспокоил, просто сидел в кресле с книгой на коленях и думал о чём-то; неприятное, с точки зрения Варрика, зрелище, почти как тогда, в Тени. Остальные давно разошлись: Изабелла сразу же после разбирательства с Мередит, Фенрис увязался за ней следом, Мерилл отправили в эльфинаж – отсыпаться. Варрик решил дождаться, пока очнётся Андерс, поэтому ошивался в особняке. Говорить с Хоуком он не пытался.  
Иногда Хоук вставал, подходил к кровати и осторожно нащупывал у Андерса пульс, хоть и мог проверить издалека, магией. Тот слишком тихо спал, не двигался, не ворочался, практически не дышал – в такой атмосфере не то, чтобы говорить, даже думать было кощунством.  
Поэтому грохот разнёсся по пустым комнатам дома так оглушительно громко, что Варрик в несколько секунд взлетел на второй этаж и вышиб плечом дверь.  
Хоук низко нависал над Андерсом, прижимая его за плечи к кровати, и что-то тихо шептал: расслышать удалось только негромкое, на полувыдохе, – “тише” и “теперь всё хорошо”. Вместо стола – отличного, красного дерева стола, сокрушённо вздохнул Варрик, - теперь высилась глыба льда. Одна из острых граней разнесла на мелкие куски оконное стекло. Воздух горько пах Тенью, магией и лириумной пылью.  
Лица Хоука не было видно, но Андерс медленно, слово за словом успокоился, откинулся на подушку и разжал пальцы, которыми он мёртвой хваткой вцепился в мантию Хоука.  
Интересно, все маги так просыпаются? Странно, что лечебница в Клоаке ещё не превратилась в горку пепла.  
Варрик хмыкнул, опустил Бьянку и осторожно прикрыл за собой дверь.

 _\- Вот так вот, - заключаю я. – Бегали друг от друга столько лет, а всё равно оказались вместе.  
Удивлённо тянет брови вверх, наверное, пытается осмыслить мораль истории. Или прикидывает, в скольких ещё грехах можно обвинить Хоука. Будто ей мало.  
\- Правда, - добавляю, - жаль, что ставки мы перестали делать ещё за три года до этой истории. А так озолотились бы, в ход шли суммы, перекрывающие даже наш доход после Глубинных троп.  
\- Ты рассказал мне это. - Она прикрывает глаза и ерошит волосы, самый живой, почти человеческий жест с её стороны. - Зачем?  
\- Умеющий слушать услышит, - насмешливо отвечаю я.  
\- У Защитника были личные мотивы идти против Мередит. – То ли вопрос, то ли утверждение, но ученицу на экзамене теперь напоминает она сама.  
\- Ну, если ты услышала только это. - Развожу руками. - У Хоука, по сути дела, были мотивы идти против всего мира. Но мир ещё стоит.  
Смотрит.  
\- Ладно. – Я хлопаю ладонями по коленям. – Если хочешь интимных подробностей, могу рассказать, как однажды в меня влюбилась одна кунари…  
Лицо её становится таким бледным, что я, не удержавшись, начинаю хохотать.  
\- Есть желание дальше меня расспрашивать?  
Искательница опирается боком на дверной косяк и смешно морщит нос.  
\- Есть. Только, гном, никаких влюблённых кунари._


End file.
